


Dancing in the Dark

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: This was supposed to be more like that scene from step up but…well here we are *shrug*





	Dancing in the Dark

The lair was quiet. You were listening to your headphones in the dark when Fireflies came on. You smiled to yourself imagining along to the song. You’d seen some romcom movie with a gorgeous dance solo to this song. You looked around the empty space and thought no one would see you if you indulge yourself this one time.

Carried away on the music, headphones blaring, you failed to notice the silent orange clad turtle in the shadows.

He watched you twirl and sway, graceful despite your plump figure. Nodding his head along with the beat of your movements. He smiled as you rocked your hips to the baseline and stutter stepped through the bridge hearing you giggle at your own silliness.Then flow back to sweeping gestures and ballet spins. He could tell when the song wound down as you turned slowly articulating a story he didn’t know with your hands. Ending in a modified over-split, head bowed, breathing heavily.

Pulling your headphones off, you rolled to your side sprawling on the floor, shoulders shaking as you try to contain your giggles so as not to alert anyone. Dancing always made you giddy.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” came a chipper voice from your left.

You jumped in surprise turning towards the voice. “I can’t,” you shrug and blush wondering how the hell he’d seen you in such dim light.

“Girl, from what I saw…you got the moves like Jagger. Those hips did not lie,” he teased in a singsong voice.

“Omg, Mikey, stop” you laughed despite your embarrassment and stand up to sit on the couch. “How do you even know those songs?”

Mikey leaps over the arm of the couch to sit next to you.

“I’m what you’d call a connoisseur of musicality,” he replied in his best.. worst? French accent.

“You mean there’s more than hip hop in that Walkman?” You ask in mock astonishment, with a hand on your chest.

He smirked at you and put his headphones on your ears. Pressing play, he stood and offered his hand. You pulled one ear off, “How will you dance if you can’t hear?”

Without missing a beat he starts humming along in perfect timing, although barely in tune, to All The Stars. You take his hand. He pulls you close, “Ballet can work with hip hop too,” he whispers before spinning you playfully.

Actually astonished this time at Mikey’s sudden depth you smile and rest your head on his plastron as you both continue dancing in the dark.


End file.
